1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a compact flash card adapter and in particular to one that allows a user to connect a peripheral component with PCMCIA interface with the compact flash card connector of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) was created to develop an interface specification to add peripheral components such as memory, modems, hard-drives, local area network (LAN) adapters, multimedia interface specifications etc. to notebook computers. The Association published a specification which defines an interface for a 68-pin device that is the size of a credit card. PCMCIA cards that follow the 68-pin standard are widely available. However, as compact flash cards have become popular and are being used widely in mobile electronic devices such as palm-type computers, auto PC, digital cameras . . . etc., the peripheral components with PCMCIA interface cannot be connected to such electronic devices thereby making them become useless.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact flash card adapter which allows a user to connect a peripheral component with PCMCIA interface with the compact flash card connector of an electronic device.